Ancient Sins Moves and Powers
This lists each move and power used by each and every character in Ancient sins. The Mane Six Twilight * Clairvoyance: 'Twilight gains the ability to see a few seconds into the future, which is a major aid in a fight. * '''Mystic Nova: '''after unleashing greater power, Twilight creates a blast of pure power that destroys the target. * '''Berserk: '''attaining the power of Hatred, Twilight's power is increased as her rage grows. ** '''Rage Equal: '''combining 'Hatred with Harmony, Twilight gains a level of power that can match beings like Dante. Rainbow Dash * Grand Strike: '''summoning the full force of her new weather powers, Rainbow creates the biggest lightning strike in the history of storms. * '''Ultra Shock: '''Rainbow creates multiple tendrils of lightning and aim them at her opponent. * '''Arc Shield: '''Rainbow creates a cage of lightning the blocks attacks. * '''Thunder Blast: this ability increases Rainbow's punch power exponentially, allowing her to blow away nearly anything. * Charged Frenzy: '''imbuing lightning into her hoofs, Rainbow unleashes a super fast and strong punch combo. * '''Ball Lightning: Rainbow fires an orb of lightning at her opponent. * Super-sonic Rainboom Punch: '''flying at speeds so fast that she creates a double Rainboom, Rainbow punches her opponent with force so great, that it blasts away the surrounding land. Rarity * '''Tidal Blast: '''summoning a massive wave of water, Rarity engulfs the target in a maelstrom of powerful currents. Fluttershy * '''Unleash the beast: '''using the decades of animal experience, Fluttershy completely becomes animalistic and transforms in between forms in a fluid manner. Pinkie Pie * '''Mirror Mirror: '''Pinkie creates a perfect copy of what she sees, which can also have the same level of power. this is temporary, though, and lasts exactly two minutes. Applejack * '''Giga Crush: '''sending out thousands of rocks, Applejack forces them to come together around her opponent, resulting in a powerful crushing attack. Humane Six Twilight * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''after her true powers are unlocked, Twilight gains the ability to control gravity, which lets her increase it or decrease it at will. ** '''Flight: '''decreasing her own gravity and propelling herself forward, Twilight gains the power of flight and can fly at super speeds, giving her more versatility in a fight. ** '''Telekinetic Increase: Gravity Times x: '''increasing the gravity around her target, Twilight imprisons her opponent in a field of inescapable force. ** '''Telekinetic Increase: Heavy Strikes: '''making the gravity around her hands heavier, Twilight pelts her opponent with heavy punches that get stronger the move hits she lands. Rainbow Dash * '''Hyper-Speed: '''when her powers are unlocked, Rainbow's speed is increased massively to the point where she looks invisible when she runs. she can also vibrate her body to the point where she is intangible enough to pass through anything. ** '''Electricity Generation: using the kinetic energy she stores when she runs, Rainbow can release it in bolts. *** Kinetic Charge: '''Rainbow fires a blast of electricity at her opponent. *** '''Lightning Charged Roundhouse Kick: '''Rainbow hits her opponent with a spinning and shocking kick. *** '''Lightning Charged Punch: '''imbuing her fists with energy, Rainbow can strike her opponent with a strong hit. ** '''After Images: '''Rainbow runs fast enough to create clones that can attack her opponent. Rarity * '''Manifestation: '''when her true magic is unlocked, Rarity gains the ability to create objects from thin air and imbue them with magical powers. ** '''Weapon Creation: Rarity manifests whatever weapon she can imagine, which also comes with the ability to wield any weapon with amazing mastery. *** Divine Paladin of Light: '''creating a set of indestructible armor and a sword to go with it, Rarity gains the ability to fight against powerful foes. **** '''Starry Rain: '''summoning a bow, Rarity unleashes a volley of explosive and fast arrows. **** '''One Thousand Divine Slashes: '''Rarity tightly grips her blade and unleashes an attack that leaves her opponent in pieces. Fluttershy * '''Animal Mode: '''unlocking her true magic, Fluttershy gains the power to take on animal traits, which gives her a multitude of powers and abilities. ** '''Base Form: '''the first form Fluttershy uses, which sports large horns, bigger wings, and claws. *** '''Poison Slash: '''coating her claws in venom, Fluttershy slashes her opponent, leaving a lasting effect. ** '''Dragon Mode: '''Fluttershy takes on dragon traits like scales and the ability to breath fire. this mode also makes her mostly immune to fire attacks of any kind. ** '''Windigo Mode: '''this mode allows her to take on traits of the winter spirits, giving her ice abilities and ice resistance. *** '''Icy Blast: '''Fluttershy inhales and unleashes a frosty attack that freezes her opponent solid. ** '''Savage Mode: Fluttershy's self proclaimed ultimate form, which takes on the traits of manticore, bugbear , flash bee, dragon, phoenix, and cragadile aspects, giving her phenomenal physical strength, speed, and power. *** Electricity Generation: '''with the flash bee power, Fluttershy can generate and shot bolts of energy. *** '''Nemean Spin: '''using her manticore tail, Fluttershy spins around and knocks back everything hit by it. *** '''Call of the Wild: '''Fluttershy bellows at a high and strong frequency, blowing back her opponent. *** '''Savage Frenzy: '''Fluttershy unleashes a long combo of claw strikes that can hack her opponent to pieces. ** '''Ghost Mode: '''combining an unknown invisible power with intangibility, Fluttershy can be undetectable by anyone allowing for sneak attacks. Pinkie Pie * '''Detonation: after her true magic is unlocked, Pinkie can unleash pure explosions in a variety of ways. ** Sprinkle Machine Gun: '''putting her hands in a gun gesture, Pinkie unleashes a precise barrage of multi-colored bomb balls at the target. ** '''Cupcake Kick: '''Pinkie covers her feet in explosive energy, making her kicks even more powerful. ** '''Desert Buffet Blast: Pinkie summons a large orb of energy and hurls it at her opponent. ** Super Dessert Nuke: '''Pinkie creates an orb of explosive energy that uses all her power to create. ** '''Blood Sugar Bomb: '''using the sugar in someone's blood, Pinkie can blow them up no matter what kind of defense or resistance they have. *** '''Double Sugar: '''latching her self onto her target, Pinkie detonates both theirs and her blood sugar, which creates an explosion even more powerful, but also kills her as well. she later is able to use it without killing herself, but is left comatose for a day for her blood to regain its energy. Applejack * '''Heavy Steel: '''after her true magic is unlocked, Applejack gains the ability to turn her skin into pure metal, which increases her durability and strength exponentially. ** '''Iron Strike: '''Apple punches her opponent with full force, sending them flying. ** '''Metal Slam: using a war hammer, Apple slams her opponent into the ground. ** Iron Hammer Bash: '''using a war hammer, Apple hits her opponent with a powerful strike. Celestia * '''Power of the sun: '''after her true power is reawakened, Celestia unleashes a level of strength on par with Dante's. ** '''Harsh Star: '''Celestia creates a miniature sun and throws it at the target. *** '''Solar Flare: '''Celestia increases the energy in her '''Harsh Star attack, which makes it explode with blazing heat. ** Azure Blast: '''creating a ball of blue energy, Celestia engulfs her target in a field of colorful energy. ** '''Sunblade Slice: Celestia slashes an x in her target, which erupts in golden flame. ** Holy Milkyway Blast: '''Celestia unleashes a massive beam of white light and blasts away her target. ** '''Solar Shots: Celestia fires off multiple beams of energy that hit the target(s). ** Golden Warrior: 'fully activating the power of Light, Celestia becomes a radiant being immersed in golden flame. *** '''Full Golden Warrior, Strength of a thousand suns: '''using the millennias of solar energy she's stored, Celestia becomes a being of immeasurable power. her skin also becomes pure gold. Luna * '''Strength of the Moon: '''tapping into her true magic, Luna becomes as powerful as her sister. ** '''Silver Knight: '''fully invoking the power of 'Darkness, '''Luna becomes enveloped in a silver aura of power. *** '''True Silver Knight, Power of Shadow: '''summoning the shadows from all over the land, Luna ascends to a new level of power. her skin also turns into silver. Dante Stargazer * '''Chain Reaction: blankets an area in explosive orbs. * Dark Nova: creates a burst of dark energy that blows away everything caught in the blast. * Raging Blizzard: creates a powerful blast of snow and ice. * Infernal Flame: summons a large vortex of fire. * Speed Mirage: '''a spell that let's Dante move fast enough that he creates clone after images. * '''Gravity Release: a spell that turns off the gravity in the surrounding area. * Big Bang Blast: fires a blast of power that’s on par with a supernova's energy. * Divine Detonation: makes an explosion that can level a widespread area. * Blazing Comet: makes the user faster than light and nearly impossible to see. * Falling Stars: sends out a barrage of highly powerful blasts that can hit a single or multiple targets. * Balor's Gaze: '''a magic circle appears in front of Dante's face, which fires a beam of destructive energy at the target. where the beam has hit also erupts in a small explosion. * '''Touch of Life: allows its user to create lifeless creatures from the elements like golems. * Kiss of Death: transfers the life force of something or someone into the user. * Dark matter: creates an orb of darkness that annihilates its target(s). * Swap Matrix: Dante swaps the powers and attributes of people or objects. * Dark Storm: Dante creates a hurricane of darkness that sweeps up everything in a 3 kilometer radius. * Earth: in this form, Dante can control any rock-like substance. this is later evolved to diamond to counter humane Applejack's steel form. ** Rising Hammer: '''creates a large pillar of rock that crushes the target. ** '''Crystal Refraction: '''Dante reflects the magical attack thrown at him or refract the light around him the fire a blast of power. * '''Water: In this form, Dante can control any liquid. ** Frost: '''this form gives Dante control of ice. *** '''Winter's Bane: '''a much more powerful form of '''Raging Blizzard, which surrounds the area in a powerful storm of icy wind. * Fire: In this form, Dante can control and produce fire. ** Hellfire Maw: '''a much more powerful form of '''Infernal Flame, which creates a huge blast of flame. * Air:In this form,Daniel can conjure storms and produce lightning blasts. ** Strike Clones: '''in the spots where he vanished and reappeared from, Dante strikes those spot with lightning, which creates clones made of lightning. * '''Energy: '''in this form, Dante can control all elements, but this form severely exhausts his magical power. * '''Dark transformation: this state is achieved when The Shadow possesses him and morphs him into a monstrous demon-like creature(much like Sunset when she put on the crown). * Rage of Tartarus: '''in this form, Dante increases his power by summoning the strength he amassed while imprisoned in the underworld. this power, being based on anger and fury, is lost after he is sent into the past and learns patience. * '''Divine Etherno, Roaring Nebula: this pours all of Dante’s power into a single blast that can hit a single target, but it severely exhausts his magical power. ** Harmonized Etherno, Screaming Cosmos: after focusing the blast through his element, Dante creates huge outpouring of magic that's ten times as powerful as the other. * Awakened: when he's pushed in a stressful situation, Dante subconsciously removes the lock placed on his old alicorn magic, which increases his power a thousand fold. ** 100% Awakened: '''after equine Twilight calls him out, Dante focuses and evolves his magic by combining his old power with his new power. in this state, Dante states he's already on the level of a god. * '''Destruction: after Dante gains the full version of Creation, he reverses it into an erasing power, which he uses to undo existence. * Divine Purge: learned from Celestia, which allows Dante to completely destroy any darkness or dark beings and if a person is possessed by darkness, it expels it from that person’s mind. * Creation: '''after attaining all the ancient powers, Dante ascend to the level of a god and achieves the ability to control all of existence. this power is later lost, but a piece of it still rests inside him. ** '''Divine Lightning: '''Dante send out bolts of energy that hone in on specific targets. ** '''Holy Wrath: '''Dante creates a massive ring of power that destroys a widespread area. ** '''Divine Fury Mode: '''tapping in to the residual piece of '''Creation, Dante summons all his training and magical knowledge to become a perfect warrior. this power can only be used once, since when the energy is used, it's completely expended. *** God of All: '''after fusing with Sunset in her '''Creation form, Dante becomes half of the most powerful being that ever has or will exist. this state allows him to challenge beings as powerful as The Nothing with equal power. Corrupted Powers * One-Winged Angel: '''after his shadow biology begins to possess him, Dante's body starts to morph based on his conflicting mind. ** '''Shadow Bane: '''Dante engulfs the area around him in a thick dark field that he wills to attack anyone inside. ** '''Holy Radiance: '''utilizing his own magic, Dante creates a large circle on the ground that sends a large blast upwards. * '''Dark Paladin: '''when his shadow biology becomes even stronger, Dante undergoes another transformation, with his true nature being buried deeper and deeper. ** '''Eclipse Break: combining dark and light magic, Dante creates a large blast that obliterates an entire area. ** Blade of Death: '''Dante coats his staff in Void energy and turns it into a scythe, which can destroy anything it comes in contact with. *** '''Dark Rush: '''Dante combines both the scythe and his spider legs to unleash a quick and powerful blade attack. * '''99% Possessed: after Dante has become nearly possessed by his shadow side, his form changes one more time to fully accept the new user. ** Black End: '''Dante creates a ball of pure void magic and launches it at a single target, which would not only kill them, but end their very existence. ** '''Emptiness: '''Dante opens a portal to the ether, which sucks in everything but him. Ancient Power Spells * '''Darkness ** Wall of Shadow: '''Dante creates a shield of darkness that nullifies any and all light based attacks. ** '''Dark Storm: Dante creates a hurricane of force that sweeps up everything in the area. ** Umbra Nebula: '''a spell that covers Dante in dark energy that burns anyone who touches it. ** '''Dark Cataclysm: a much more powerful version of Dark Matter, which creates a large orb of dark energy. * Chaos ** Rewrite: '''Dante turns the attackers spells or moves into a random item, like butterflies or bubbles. * '''Hatred ** Increase: '''harnessing his rage, Dante increases the power behind his spells and attacks exponentially. * '''Light ** Golden Wrath: '''releasing a blast of sunlight, Dante creates a large flash that can both blind his opponents and cause devastating damage. ** '''Solar Hurricane: '''a spell that covers a target in deadly light. Combination Powers * '''Light and Darkness ** Reverse: '''using his time powers, Dante makes time go backwards to a certain event. ** '''Grey Impact: combining Solar Hurricane '''and '''Umbra Nebula, Dante releases a large widespread blast of destructive energy. * Chaos and Harmony ** Calamity: '''using his control over reality, Dante turns the world upside down and inside out, causing mass confusion and havoc. * '''Hatred and Love ** Dominion Authority: '''Dante uses his control of people to turn the surrounding populace into his slaves. Combo Attacks * '''Iron Animalistic Crush: Humane Applejack and Fluttershy combine their abilities to unleash an unstoppable barrage of sharp claw strikes. * '''Telekinetic Increase, Lightspeed Rush: '''Humane Twilight Propels Rainbow forward, making her run at a speed that makes her invisible. Category:My little pony powers and objects